Small vehicles of the kind referred to are becoming more and more popular for recreational and other general purpose off-road usage. In general the vehicles lack adequate suspension units to enable them to be used at speed unless they are driven on flat and smooth prepared tracks. This is a severe limitation and removes much of the pleasure to which they could otherwise be put.